


【授翻】Possession

by aladinsand



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bittersweet Ending (Heavy on the Bitter), Child Abuse, Grandpa Dooku, Graphic Depictions of Non-Con (Not the Child), Long-Term Imprisonment, M/M, Marked Underage Because Child Witnesses Something, Spouse Abuse, lots of sadness
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aladinsand/pseuds/aladinsand
Summary: 当摩尔在希德能量反应堆的决战里选中他的床伴，未来便被扭转得面目全非了。
Relationships: Darth Maul & Anakin Skywalker, Dooku & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Maul
Kudos: 12





	【授翻】Possession

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Possession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042623) by [I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning). 



> 译注：欧比旺没有在ep1的决战中击败摩尔，他被强行占有。
> 
> 暂无beta。如有错译，敬请指正。
> 
> 原文里用的【mate】这个词应该是“配偶”的意思。但我感觉馍馍可能会分不清配偶和床伴，就译成床伴了。如果不合适，我就改回来。

光剑擦过脖颈，嘶嘶作鸣，蓄势待发。

欧比旺举起双手，两手空空。空气静止了，只剩下欧比旺的沉重喘息。

他被击败了。

师徒二人皆已败北。

奎刚躺在不远处，身体已被光剑洞穿。

而欧比旺的光剑，在对战中被击成碎片，坠入无底深渊。

在肾上腺素和悲恸情绪的刺激下，欧比旺很大程度上想逼着这名西斯了结了自己。他宁可死去也绝不屈服。

但是奎刚仍有气息，也许——欧比旺也许可以在来世好好活着。

“我投降，”欧比旺强迫自己开口，“请允许我坐在他身旁，送他一程。”

欧比旺并没有指望对方能同意，但他却获得了许可。

此刻并非质疑其背后原因的最佳时机，他仅余片刻留存。

轻轻托起奎刚的头，尽力平复自己粗乱的气息，以倾听奎刚的细语。

“欧比旺，答应我，你会训练那个男孩。”

为自己师父所做的最后一件事？任何事他都会答应的。尽管深知自己命不久矣，欧比旺也应允地点头承诺。

“他就是传说中的天选之子——他定会带来平衡。训练好他。”

欧比旺抱紧师父的头，紧贴自己。“睡吧，师父。没事了。”

“你——战胜了——”

“我没能。”

恐惧充斥着奎刚的双眼。“你得赶紧逃走。如果你赢不了他，他会征服你。”

“他已经做到了。”

一双戴着手套的双手抓紧了欧比旺，把他从奎刚身边拽走。

“欧比旺！”

“师父！”欧比旺惊呼，“放手！你说过我可以和他待在一起——”

* * *  
当摩尔奉命去追杀绝地时，可没人告诉过他，一个绝地的气味会这么要命地好闻。

他闻上去让人欲罢不能。

这股味道令摩尔犹豫了——

而当那个绝地学徒请求抱住师父的时候，摩尔同意了。这正好给他一点空闲，来琢磨这些令人困惑的意外。

他是个绝地。绝地是用来杀的。

但是比起西斯法则，一种更原始的声音响了起来，他是个床伴。

他是你的床伴。

那股香味变得浓烈，越来越糟——

那种令人发疼的欲求——

自认为已经足够仁慈，摩尔拽走了那个小可怜。而这个小可怜，竟然开始召唤他师父的光剑。

摩尔勃然大怒，他赶在学徒之前便抓住了半空中的光剑，一脚踩碎了它，然后将碎片踹进了无底深渊。

他的床伴看上去并不愿意臣服。

摩尔把他猛推到墙上，双手拉开他的长袍，竭力想要触碰这个学徒的身体——

他压制着这个绝地的双手，然而这天杀的光明原力使用者竟点亮了摩尔腰带上的光剑。光刃灼痛了他的大腿，摩尔愤然咆哮起来。

他本打算温柔点的，但是这么一个不愿主动臣服的床伴，就得强迫其屈服。

摩尔把绝地扔到地上，后者摔晕在地，眼神迷离——

摩尔像猛禽一样向他扑去，用原力扼紧了绝地的喉咙。

摩尔可没听说过，有谁还能在大脑缺氧的情况下调用原力。

那边年迈的绝地正在乞求，向他哭喊，但这已经不重要了。

摩尔把自己床伴的衣服剥得精光，炫耀着自己为所欲为的权力，然后，在没有任何前戏的情况下强行占有了他。

* * *  
安纳金与纳布星际战斗机的自动驾驶仪斗争着，直到R2成功将其切换为手动操作。

意识到奎刚身处险境——他也说不清自己是怎么知晓的，他就是知道——他将飞船调头，回落到机库。

冲过一扇扇高大的巨门，在恐惧的指引下，安纳金小心翼翼地从通道走过，脚边是万丈深渊。

他的妈妈看见了一定会说，这里应该要有扶手。安纳金无比确信自己会同意她的看法。

前边某处传来哭喊的声响。安纳金慢慢向前挪去，但每隔一小会儿，他的步伐就会被红色的能量盾阻挡。

他匍匐爬行，直到最后一面能量盾前的高墙，小心窥视，希望能看到——

奎刚的朋友正躺在地面上，他的脸转向了安纳金的方向，却没有看见安纳金。安纳金只能看见他的脑袋，但欧比旺的头在地上滑动，一点点地，来来回回，他的手指在光滑的地面上绝望地蜷曲着。

有什么东西在他眼中死去。

而另一个人口中的闷哼补全了余下的情节。

安纳金顿时缩了回去。他明白了。

这种情形他以前见过。

他感受到欧比旺的灵魂在原力中裂成碎片。安纳金的脸埋在自己的膝盖里，泪水随之涌出。

我很抱歉。我对不起你。我真的很抱歉。我帮不了你——妈妈说过我应当躲起来——在这种情况下我不能被看见——

* * *  
欧比旺在反抗中到达了高潮，他的身体已无力应对眼前的强行侵犯。这具皮囊挣扎着寻求生路，而最终以高潮作为回应。

血液里奔涌的迷地原虫，却没能抵挡得了恐惧、羞辱和丧恸。

他的师父在一旁奄奄一息，目睹着——

欧比旺被自己的精液沾染，然后停止了挣扎。他呆呆地躺着，祈祷着一切终结。

西斯的节奏混乱，在绝地的身体里攀上峰顶。扎布拉克人那灭顶的快感在原力中蔓延开来，欧比旺的脑海里响起另一声警钟。

奎刚的死。

西斯从他的体内退了出来，泪水无声地从欧比旺的面庞滑落。杀死奎刚的黑暗尊主把欧比旺拽起，让他背对着跪在自己身前。摩尔的手臂划过他的喉咙，欧比旺抬起双手依附其上，但他没有抵抗对方施予的压迫。

是的了。

死期已至。

死亡不会受到欧比旺的任何抵抗，他已经准备好赴死。

* * *

摩尔站了起来，将昏迷不醒的绝地扛在肩上，转身要走。

红色的能量盾再一次依次开闭着，这时摩尔发现了一个小男孩蜷缩在第二段空间里，试图逃到第三段去。

这个小孩以一种奇异而莫名的方式点亮了原力。

这一定就是绝地大师认定的那个天选之子。

摩尔伸手抓住了他的小胳膊，把这个小不点拖在身后。

他的飞船有一个监禁舱，于是他把自己的两个战利品扔了进去，然后回到驾驶舱，通过监视器盯着他俩。

现在的情况和他刚接任务的时候大相径庭。

其一，他想要这个学徒。

需要，他需要这个学徒。

摩尔此生从未有过这样的感觉。但这个弱小而脆弱的宝贝是他的了。

他不确信自己是否真的明白现在的情形，但他可以确信的是，西迪厄斯会利用这一点来对付自己。西迪厄斯要么会命令他舍弃学徒，亲手将其杀死，从而加深摩尔对他的憎恨；或者，他会允许摩尔留着那个学徒，然后他会找到别的法子，挑拨那个小绝地来对付摩尔。

我绝不会舍弃他。

那么只有一条路可走了。

根据西斯的“二人法则”，摩尔唯有在超越西迪厄斯的情况下才能战胜他。然而，西迪厄斯本人并不会将摩尔当作弟子来训练。西迪厄斯满心期许的是拉拢摩尔一起做掉普雷格斯，这与标准的西斯法则完全背离。

摩尔甚至连打败西迪厄斯都不够格，更别提普雷格斯了。

但要是我的师父并不信奉“二人法则”呢……

那摩尔又何必去遵守？

摩尔手上有天选者。天选者想必是可以打倒西斯的？尤其是一个不再恪守西斯法则的西斯？

要准备好那个小子，还得花上好些年……

但要说西迪厄斯教会了摩尔什么，那便是，从长计议。

是时候找个隐秘之地把他的战利品藏起来了。

* * *  
欧比旺慢慢苏醒过来，首先感受到的便是那压垮人的疼痛感。然后他的听觉也恢复过来，辨别出自己正在一艘航行的飞船上。接着是回忆。

不。别是这样。

为什么他不能一死了之？

欧比旺觉察到自己身上盖着什么东西。睁开双眼，看见了安纳金的衣衫。一双担忧的蓝色眼睛俯视着他。

他瞧见了我这副样子。

羞耻和悲伤在欧比旺心中拉锯。

任何一个小孩子都不应当看到这种画面。

“你当时无能为力，”安纳金开了口。

欧比旺瑟缩着。

“我看见你反抗他。你只是没有办法。”

他看到我被强奸了。

“我很抱歉，”欧比旺哽咽，他的眼睛再次抗拒地合上了。

安纳金叹了口气。“我也不是第一次看到这种事了。”

我的精神屏障一定形同虚设。

“尽管如此，”欧比旺竭力抑止着眼眶里汹涌的泪水，“我还是很抱歉。”

一只小手抚过他的发丝。

欧比旺溢出一声抽泣，须臾之间，他发现自己哭了起来。小男孩躺到他的身边，将流泪不止的欧比旺抱在怀里。  
* * *  
他俩在被带离飞船时被蒙住了眼睛。

欧比旺无法获知他们被带到了哪儿。根据仅有情况推测，这应该是关押他的陋室。

一间卧室，一间铺满沙子的训练房，一个盥洗室，起居室与小厨房之间仅由一个餐桌隔开。

仅此而已。

这个西斯不信任机器人。

他也并不信任活的生物。

任何做饭、打扫和洗衣的工作都只能由被囚禁的两个人完成。

这也就是仅有的能让欧比旺在第二天一早起床的事务了，一件接着一件——他内心深处不愿勉强那个受惊且孤独的孩子来照顾他们两个。

西斯把他们扔在那里几个月之后，他们逐渐养成一些日常习惯。照看他们的家，照顾他们自己，每天花时间寻找这里的漏洞，试图找到什么逃离这里的方法。

欧比旺紧紧抓住这个机会，来完成他对师父的承诺。对他而言，这便是唯一还有意义的事情了。安纳金的原力异常强大，在欧比旺的教导下，他开始学会驾驭这种力量。  
  
* * *  
到最后，让这个绝地学徒循规蹈矩成为了一件简单的事情。

肯诺比，他被称为 "肯诺比"。

摩尔表达得足够明确——甚至亲自示范——当肯诺比越矩时，那个孩子就会遭罪……而肯诺比会被关起来数月。

还没到头，肯诺比就会跪在地上哀求，希望能让他回到他的小同伴身边。

在那之后，尝试逃亡的行为也不会再犯了。

两人的重逢堪称凄惨。那个孩子一下扑到稍微年长的同伴怀里，泪流不止，彼此相拥而泣。

而当摩尔拍过绝地学徒的肩膀，命令他到卧室来时，绝地武士没有表现出抗拒。

品尝着绝地的痛苦，感觉极妙。他的快感在绝地的苦难中升腾……

倾泻在他的身体里，为他打上烙印，强迫他承认，他现在不过是摩尔的私有物。

他必须要多多回来了。

很快，就得开始对天选者的训练。

得让绝地武士搞清楚，他表现得越好……

我就让你继续照顾这个孩子，正如你师父要求的那样。

* * *  
现在这已经成为固定模式。

摩尔归来，带安纳金离开几个小时，留欧比旺一人在牢笼中踱步，为青春期前的孩子担忧。

西斯的训练开始了。

这已成为日常。安纳金回到他们的屋子，哭诉着他被强迫做下的事情，以及他感受到的，无尽黑暗。

欧比旺唯一能做的就是像母亲一样安慰着他。

他恨自己对摩尔的意愿服从得如此彻底，但他不能和安纳金再次分离。尤其是现在，他是安纳金在光明面的唯一依靠了。

摩尔逼迫着安纳金倒向黑暗面，他会为此带回小生物，然后逼安纳金折磨和杀死他们。

而当安纳金试图拒绝的时候，摩尔会打他，或者用光剑灼伤他。

如果他不配合，就威胁要变本加厉地伤害欧比旺。

于是，安纳金杀了那些小生物。安纳金与黑暗面熟悉起来。

他向欧比旺求助，他对自己将要成为的样子感到恐慌。

两人都害怕，终有一日，摩尔会强迫他去夺人性命。  
* * *

安纳金十二岁了。一天，摩尔大发雷霆地冲了回来。

那是因为一个错误。有关他的剑式，安纳金以前就在训练室里犯过这样的错。他竭力去纠正了，但摩尔不会原谅的，绝不——

安纳金认为自己死定了。

更让他恐惧的是，欧比旺不会袖手旁观，到头来死的会是欧比旺——

然而，他的师父，真真正正的师父，却走出了令安纳金和摩尔都意想不到的一步。

他泄露出一丝露骨的呻吟。

摩尔收回了继续殴打安纳金的拳头，他犹豫了一下，迷惑不解地转过头去。

极度的震惊让他把安纳金忘到了九霄云外。

欧比旺一丝不挂地躺在沙发上，手指在股间穿梭，手指在茎身上来回。

安纳金扭头不去看。他陷入愤恨，他恨着自己——

欧比旺扭动着，逸出声声喘息——

摩尔甩开安纳金，直接在沙发上享用起欧比旺来。

安纳金躲进了卧室，紧闭着门，试图能掩盖摩尔全情操弄的声响，以及欧比旺痛彻心扉的哭喊。

安纳金背靠着最远的墙脚不住颤抖，双膝紧紧蜷拢，双手捂住耳朵。

他对欧比旺的出手相救是如此感激，如释重负，眼下摩尔甚至忘记了安纳金——

这让他恶心。

我应该在外面为欧比旺而战，保护好他。

可是，却是我犯错，惹摩尔暴怒，让欧比旺受罪。

他即刻向自己发誓，他不会再犯下任何过错。他会用尽所有力气来讨好摩尔，他会让一切都——

欧比旺的疼痛万分的尖叫声——

——停下来，永远不再发生。

他用尽全力抵挡着原力中可怕的扭曲，眼泪顺着脸颊滚落下来。

总有一天，他会强大到足以杀死摩尔，然后，他会带着他的欧比旺离开这个地狱。

我们会有一处小房子，我会照顾好他，直到他生命的最后一天。

不会再有任何事物可以伤害到他。  
* * *  
欧比旺被留在地上，独自躺着。

他的孤注一掷成功了。

此刻他无力动弹。他也不确定自己是否想动。

卧室门打开了，轻柔的脚步来到他的身边。

手指温柔地用湿布擦拭着他的双腿，将他刚刚承受的侵犯印记一一抹去。

这就是他的生活。

越来越难抗拒这样的念头：他的生活一直就是这样。

而更加可怖的是，第三层念头……

他的生活将会永远如此。  
* * *  
安纳金操之过急了。

十五岁的男孩趴着，让欧比旺清理他后背上毫不留情的鞭痕。安纳金疼得发抖。

"你何苦要攻击他？" 欧比旺问道，话音轻如耳语。

破布划过安纳金撕裂的皮肤，他的脸埋在床上的枕头里，疼得龇牙咧嘴。“他一边用奎刚的死来奚落你，一边强暴你。我实在是忍无可忍了。"

师父的手指停了下来，沉默不断延长。

“先把衣服脱下来。领子。”

欧比旺的呼吸收紧了，不算是喘息，但还是足够明显。

“你可以为我调理疼痛，你可以治好最严重的伤势。虽然我不是完全能懂，但一个无法接触原力的老师，又怎么能教会我什么呢？”

欧比旺的手指僵住了。“你是想让他再次把我从你身边带走吗？”

“我是想让你反抗。”安纳金转过头来，试图看清欧比旺的脸。欧比旺点了点头，脸上带着痛苦的红晕。

“我明白。但你何曾知晓，在我们两个被分开的时候，他仍然会……我根本挡不住他。我反击过，可他还是会……每一次都会。”

安纳金陷入了沉默，他的怒火还未消散，但欧比旺说的没错。

我不能要求他独自面对这一切。

“至少在这里，我们还拥有彼此，”欧比旺喃喃道，继续照料着安纳金的伤势，“你能帮助我渡过难关，而我可以帮助你。”

怒火演变成纯粹的绝望。“我们的余生就只能这样度过了吗？”

“不是这样的。终有一日，他会带你永远离开这里。他训练你是为了打倒他的师父。还有，安纳金，你要记住，我们表现得越是脆弱，越是知足，就越容易让他低估我们。继续激怒他，只会让他一直高度警惕。如果我们要想行动，就得先让他松懈下来。”

安纳金忍不住低吼道，“那得等到何年何月啊，欧比旺。”

“为了一个更容易成功的计划，花上几年又有何妨。还是说，为了向他证明我们并不弱小，我们就该把自己的羽翼折损在冲撞牢笼上吗？处于这种境地，被他轻视，被看作弱者，我们才会获得优势，安纳金。这是我们唯一的机会。我们要有耐心，比他还要沉得住气。连他都能为了自己的计划而蛰伏数年。如果我们不能为了自由而隐忍，那一切就都枉费了。好了，现在……尽力将你的痛苦释放到原力中去。”

“这并不容易。让我照着你说的做，而你却不能亲自示范。”

“我知道，我很抱歉。”安纳金可以听出那声音里饱含泪水——“我对你有信心。你会搞明白的。请再试一次。”

于是他试了。

* * *  
眼睁睁地看着欧比旺开始对奴役他们的西斯虚情假意，这并不容易。

当欧比旺向安纳金解释自己的意图时，他不得不忍受了安纳金对他近乎半小时的大吼大叫。

这感觉起来不对。这感觉像是屈服。

事实上，摩尔现在对欧比旺好一点了……他会在办事前先做好前戏……他已经一个月没打过他了……

一边想要寻求解脱，一边又对欧比旺的行径充满鄙夷。安纳金感觉快要被撕裂了。

“他越是感觉满足，就越会放松戒备。我们需要这一点，安纳金。并且，如果能让他学会爱，如果我们能引诱他爱上我，情况将大有不同。”

你只是在向那个强奸你的人奴颜媚骨。

这比“不对”还要糟糕，这感觉是软弱。

感觉就像你已经停止了抵抗。

尽管如此……

欧比旺似乎比以前鲜活了。在此之前，安纳金都不敢确定，欧比旺会不会死在他身上。欧比旺之前生活唯一的支点便是让安纳金复原，尽全力保护好他，并且试图教导他——在他自己已无法触碰原力的情况下。

但是现在……

有些时候安纳金都担心，欧比旺是不是爱上了这个西斯。他精妙的演技是如此令人信服。从最细小的改变开始，从不操之过急，完全没有引起西斯的疑心。

对于西斯的求爱，他更少地表现出抗拒。在身体遍布快感时，更少地抑止自己的回应；尽管他在脑海里知道，并不是这么回事。

直到那天，摩尔在离开前停顿了一下，以便在欧比旺的嘴唇上狠狠地吻上一番。这一天，安纳金感到恶心不止。而他无法确定，事后自己师父眼里闪过的胜利的狡黠，到底让一切变得更好还是更糟。

欧比旺不再试图否定自己对捕获者的吸引力，而是把它变成了自己的武器。

甚至某一天傍晚，卧室里传出的声响，竟然没有一丝包含着痛苦。

铺满沙子的圆形训练室内，安纳金举着训练专用的无害棍子练习着剑式，试图用稳定的脚步和肌肉的灼烧来驱逐那些萦绕在耳旁的呻吟。

别为他沉沦。求求你别爱上他。

那感觉像是背叛。

不是的，不是这样。这只是反击的一部分。

他为此谋划，开始思考，再次活了过来，以便给摩尔下套。

我应该做的是变强，他要做的是削弱摩尔。

我们会离开这里。我们会熬过这一劫，彻底离开这个鬼地方，杀掉摩尔，杀掉他的师父，杀掉所有胆敢再染指于我们的人。

摩尔那一晚没有离开。

不同寻常地，他睡在了欧比旺的身边，而安纳金滚去了沙发。

躺在黑暗里，安纳金承认，欧比旺的计策也许会有长远的影响，如果他不急于求成的话。

摩尔以前从来没有在我们面前睡着过。

安纳金当然没有蠢到去相信西斯真正放松了自己的警惕……

但他离此又近了一步。

欧比旺的塞壬之歌显然是致命的。

安纳金只是希望，欧比旺别把自己也催眠进去。


End file.
